Alone
by NinjagoGirl
Summary: Zane. He's outlasted everyone. He'll never forgive himself for what he's done now. (Warning: character death.)


Zane's P.O.V:

I gazed down at a deteriorating Kai on his hospital bed. I felt the tears filling my eyes. "Zane..." he muttered. It was painful to see him so weak. "Y-yes, Kai?" "I'm so cold..." he replied. The tears bubbled over and started streaming down my cheeks. I turned to leave. He was cold because of me, he didn't really need me around. "Wait..." I turned back to face him and he mouthed 'come'. I did, though I wanted to let him recover without more complications. "It's not your fault, Zane. Please, don't leave me..." he begged. His eyelids looked heavy. "It is, Kai. I'm so sorry. I never meant it, I was mad and selfish and—" He shushed me with a cold finger. "I'm not mad. I want you to have something." he told me wearily. He pulled a necklace with a fire charm off of his neck and placed in my hand. "My dad gave it to me when he died. Something to remember me by." The tears clouded my vision so much that I was unable to see him. "K-Kai? Please d-don't leave. I-it can't b-be your time!" I sobbed. I blinked back enough tears to see a serene smile on his face. "You'll be fine. Goodbye, Zane." The heart rate scanner flatlined as he closed his eyes for the final time. I shook the bed furiously. "No! No Kai, wake up! You can't be dead! I didn't mean to kill you! Kai wake up, please! Please, Kai, please..." I pleaded. No response, I fell to my knees and sobbed bitterly. You're a monster. You killed him; now you're all alone. The nurses came to drag me out. I reached out to him, I fought. I didn't want to believe that he was dead. I'm sorry.  
>One by one I'd watched them fall. Sensei Wu was first to go, died of old age. Nya was next, she died when a boat she was on sunk. Jay survived the pain, but soon, Lord Garmadon poisoned and ultimately murdered him. Cole got bucked off of Ultra-dragon and insisted it wasn't his fault. Lloyd died of illness, I was too choked up to remember what that was. But Kai's death was different. I'd killed him. We argued over a stupid little game and I lashed out. I froze his lungs. And then he still told me it wasn't my fault. Kai was the only reason I wasn't completely depressed or gone insane; however I doubt such a trivial thing can happen to a robot. I wouldn't mind, though. The day of Kai's funeral was difficult. I stepped up to the pedestal painfully. "Kai was my friend. No, more than that, he was my brother. The closest thing I've had to family since my father's death all those years ago. But here I stand alone; I've lost everyone. The pain is unbearable. Solitude. They say to be strong, but that's hard. I just know that I'll miss him. Death. Funny how I just sit around waiting for something to happen and then everyone dies. Makes my existence quite meaningless. But I want to apologize to everyone of my friends here. They live on in my heart; or whatever that bundle of wires in my core is." I monologued. There was hardly a dry eye there.<br>I watched the final coffin go in to the ground. I took that huge bundle of flowers I had and plucked out one for Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Cole and gave Kai the rest. Now I was all alone. I cried and cried and cried. I've been roaming this earth for close to a hundred years. My joints are rusted and I'm not as strong as I used to be; other than that I can't age. I will just keep walking in huge circles, but I made a promise to myself that I will never get so attached to another human. I now wander the empty dojo aimlessly, not bothering to clean, not taking much effort to cook. It was too painful to remember Cole being in that kitchen for me to enjoy it. Every time I begin cooking I burst into tears. Kai used to help, but now I have no one. I know I'm getting weaker, however I don't really care. I don't really need to eat or sleep or anything. I did those things so I'd feel human. It didn't matter now.  
>I wish I wasn't a robot. I wish the pain would end but it never would. I'd been through too much. Excuse me, but I have to go put fresh flowers at the gravestones and sulk at my loss for a reason to exist. <p>


End file.
